Falls of Darkness
by Author37
Summary: Dipper goes to Bright Falls to save Wendy while Mabel fights off her greatest fears.
1. Chapter 1

This is a "Three Years Later" story, with characters based of BetterWithButter's interpretation of the Mystery Twins when they grow up. His Deviantart profile is plainwhitepaper. Now, what you need to know in order to understand the story: Freddy Krueger is a nightmare-ruling being who kills you in your dreams as well as in real life. He has a burned face, wears a broad-brimmed hat and a oven glove with blades at the end. Slenderman is a monster known to stalk people in the woods. He is tall, white, like a sheet of paper white, wears a business suit, and of course, slender. he has super long fingers. The Dark Presence is a love-craftian horror that takes over the bodies of people to do its bidding. It uses whatever person will affect its enemy the most as its "face." It can take over objects, when unleashed in its true form is a tornado, and is hurt by light. it resides in a lake in Bright Falls. The Taken are its soldiers of evil. They still contain part of their minds, but not enough to reason with them. Alan Wake is the one who beat back the Darkness most recently. Mr. Scratch is his evil doppelganger. If you haven't seen Gravity Falls, you won't be able to understand it. However, this occurs three years after the events of the T.V. show. Mabel has psychic powers and Dipper is a master of magical objects and wears a green jacket instead of his vest. They live in Gravity Falls. Nothing else has changed. Ok, sorry, that's a long note, but I had to fit everything in.

Chapter 1: Spark

Wendy tried to not cry. It was hard, but she managed to hold it in. A week after Stan's death, Gideon was already trying to steal the Mystery Shack. Her grief, coupled with his pestering, drover her over the edge. "Stop it!" she shouted at him. "Can't you go bother someone else? He just DIED, but you still have the nerve to attack us?!"

Her outburst surprised everyone. Robbie, her closest friend outside the Shack, wasn't there to help her, but was staying away from her. Only Mabel, Soos, and Dipper felt any pain at his passing. Sure, he irritated her at times, but it was only at the Shack that she felt at home. With him gone, the feeling was gone. it was like losing your grandpa that you have been living with for years. She hated it.

Floating a few feet off the ground, Mabel entered. "It's time to open up shop," she said. As her powers ran on good emotions, and seeing as her great uncle had just passed, she must have been trying hard to put on a good face. Going down the ladder from the roof, Wendy wondered, _How am I going to live like this?_

An hour after opening, a man in a fleece jacket walked in. She recognized him. he was Alan Wake, a famous author. She didn't care. She just kept reading her magazine. He went over to Soos and asked, "Do you know where I could find Mabel Pines? She won a trip to Bright Falls and I'm here to pick her up."

"She's over there, dude," He pointed towards the living room. Of all of them, Soos seemed the most depressed. The only thing keeping him from just giving up on life was his determination to keep the Mystery Shack up and running.

Entering the living room, Alan found Mabel lounging on the sofa, as if in a daze. Alan cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm here to take you, Mabel Pines, on a trip to Bright Falls." He sounded like a salesman trying to sell something, but nobody noticed.

"Give it to Wendy. She needs it more," she said, waving him away from her. With a shrug and a sheepish smile, he left Mabel alone. When Wendy looked up, he was giving her a big smile. He said to her "Do _you_ want to go on a trip to Bright Falls? Mabel gave her trip to you."

_Oh, what the heck? I'll go. Its not like I'm needed here. Besides, I need to get away from this town before my head explodes._ She thought. "What do I need to grab?" she asked, getting up from her seat.

"Nothing but some clothes. We'll be giving you food and transportation as well as shelter. You don't have to worry about a thing." he promised her. As they were leaving the store, Dipper came from out of the woods. As Alan and Wendy left the Shack and drove off in his yellow hummer, Wake got a crazy gleam in his eyes. Before Dipper could stop them, Alan drove off into the distance. Wendy saw his look of worry and fear, but cast it out of her mind. After all, its just a short trip to another town.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" asked Pacifica, enraged. "You're sending me off, as if I'm some animal to be sent to training? You can't do this! I won't let you. I have a life here, friends, and I actually have stuff I can do here." she yelled at her parents. her parents were sending her to Bright Falls, where her aunt was. Pacifica didn't really care for her or her crazy neighbors. Of course, they really didn't care whether or not she wanted to go. They think depriving her of their home's luxury would make her nicer. It never worked, and she thought that it was over, but they seemed determined to change her.

"You were attacking Mabel, laughing at her great uncle's death. Maybe a month with your aunt will teach you to not be so cruel," her mother said. Of course, she was allowed to laugh at Stan and his shack, mock his business and belittle his dress, but she wasn't allowed to have her fun with that little brat, Mabel. "-you even listening to me, Pacifica?"

Startled, she realized that she had missed half of what Mother had said. She swore under her breath, then said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" It felt silly for her, but she managed to sound sincere and friendly. It betrayed every fiber of her being to show any emotion that didn't shout confidence.

"She said that you are going to Beright Falls and that's final," her dad said. He was usually the one defending her, but he must have recently been talking with Mother. Sighing, Pacifica resigned herself to her fate. A rueful smile crept onto her face. She supposed she deserved it, as she didn't wait the proper amount of time before the effect would have worn off her parents. She would just have to endure it until it was over. She would live with an aunt afraid of a crazy old woman ina twon where terrible writers vacationed and old, washed up rock and roll singers lived.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect any changes in me when I get back." her last words of defiance before she was sent upstairs to her room to pack up. Pacifica would miss her room. It was rather comfortable and definitely better than her aunt Sarah's house. As she was thinking of what to pack up, her eyes lingered on the flashlight her aunt had given her 5 years ago. It was a gift for christmas. With a radio and a tiny generator hooked to a hand crank, it was extremely useful and surprisingly classy. She snatched it from the shelf and spun the crank as she went downstairs, backpack hanging from her left shoulder. Father handed her a ticket as she went out the door.

Dragging herself up the hill, Pacifica saw Dipper Pines waiting at the bus stop. His expression grim, she wondered what he was thinking about. Likely, it was Stanford Pines. As she walked up to him, his head turned her way and his eyes narrowed, his features hardening. With venom in his voice, something he never had with anyone, even her, he said, "What do you want, Pacifica? Have you come to torment me, like you did my sister?" His voice was filled with distain for her as he spoke. When she was silent, he shouted, "WELL?!"

Pacifica buried her face into her hands, tears falling from her eyes. She started blubbering out about being forced to go to Bright Falls, her rivalry with Mabel, something she never talked about, the stress ov everyone waiting for her to fail, and what her mother was like when nobody else was watching. The hard lines in his face disappeared, along with his clenched fists, but his eyes were ever cold. He let out a sigh. moving down the bench, he said, "You might as well sit down. The bus won't be here for about 30 minutes."

As teh bus came, Pacifica saw it was hers. to her surprise and horror, Dipper got up too. 'Please don't be going to Bright Falls.' she silently pleaded. Only Mabel would have been worse. At least, that's what she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper sat on the bus, reading local lore of Bright Falls on his tablet. "Native Americans held sacrifice people on the island in the center of Cauldron Lake to appease thee lake spirits within. This practice was stopped however, when the Bright Falls mine was set up. Ever since then, strange occurrences have existed throughout the town's existence. Hmmmm. List of occurrences: Mutilated bodies, disappearances, strange animal sightings, the Scratching Hag, shadow people, poisoning of the water supply, people going insane... hoo boy. This town is crazy. Pacifica, what's up with this town at this time of year?" he asked. the blonde stiffened. she still had puffy eyes from the time at the bus stop, and she was hesitant to answer.

"Deerfest. A giant parade to celebrate spring." she said. the tremble in her voice would be pitiable, but he was still fuming on the inside from how she had treated Mabel. Her voice strengthened when she spoke again. "Its usually a bit crazy with the Anderson brothers and the visitors from out of town. My aunt Sarah doesn't really like it. Says it bring back bad memories." As if on cue, the bus lights went out, engine stalled, and people started coming out of the forest. They were carrying axes and sickles.

Dipper saw what was happening first. "Come on. We need to get out." Grabbing Pacifica by the wrist, he pried the back door open and pulled his scythe out of his back pocket. Instantly, the; people started charging the bus, swinging wildly. "MODERN CAMPING EQUIPTMENT IS LIGHTWEIGHT!" shouted one of them, swinging his axe at Dipper. He blocked it, following this by slashing the man's throat. The being just got back up, unharmed. Pacifica yanked a flashlight out of her bag and shined it into the man's eyes. Immediately shadows started pealing away from the man's flesh, and they saw the dead pale skin underneath. As the shadows disappeared completely, Dipper slammed the blunt end of his weapon into the attacker's face.

"What is going on?" asked pacifica, her confidence completely gone. She was just another teen in a horror show, knowing nothing of how to fight back. Stumbled on a rock, scraping her knee on a nearby tree root as she fell. "Is it like the zombies last year?"

"I don't know. We have to get out of here. these things don't like light. If we keep that flashlight charged, we can use it to hold them back." said Dipper. He straightened his cap and pulled out his book, flipping through the pages. "Let's see here, shades, no, the Stolen, no, Ah, here it is! The Taken. The shadow servants of Cauldron Lake's dark spirit, the Taken have an aura of darkness that protects them from harm. However, if a light is shined upon them, the aura can be removed and they can be harmed like normal humans. Dump the rest of your stuff, Pacifica. It'll just weigh us down." she held on protectively to her backpack, as if it was all that mattered. Dipper, irritated as much as possible, grabbed the bag and tore it from her hands. "Say that you were attacked by a bear, say that some crazy person stole it, say whatever you want about where it went, but we can't afford to keep it." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up to her feet. "We need to keep moving." She hesitated, then nodded. They ran into the forest, away from the bus, where people were screaming for help. Dipper tried not to think about what was happening back there. He sighed with relief as they got to a cave with a high shelf at the back. Opening the book to where the spell incantations were, he muttered a spell of levitation and put Pacifica up there, then climbed the ledge himself instead of using one for himself. It took less energy than the spell. As he got to the top, Pacifica helped pull him up. Dipper said, "I'll keep the first watch." She agreed and curled up to keep herself warm.

"Dipper?"

"What?" he asked, a little exasperated.

"Thanks for not leaving me there." What she said stunned him for a moment. After a while he moved to face her to answer her, but she was sound asleep. He sighed and looked out the mouth of the cave, waiting for the Taken to find them. Nothing happened until his watch alarm went off. Hitting the snooze button, he nudged Pacifica awake. Though she tried to grumble, he refused to let her sleep. He needed it more than her, and he was their only source of protection from their hunters. 'she still hasn't changed.' though Dipper as he drifted into a uncomfortable sleep.

In his dream, he saw Wendy being pulled underneath a dark lake, with tentacles of darkness reaching up to grab her. Mabel was being held up by a scarred man wearing a red and green sweater. A tall man with pale skin and no face wearing a suit had Pacifica by the throat, and a clone that somehow survived was holding a trident to his throat, his scythe was feet away, but he couldn't get to it. A ghostly Stan was throwing his cap and fez at Soos, and the man that took Wendy was firing a flare gun into the lake. Strangest of all, Gideon was holding the body of someone, crying, but the images kept changing from Mabel to Pacifica to Dipper. A pair of old men, one with a microphone, one with a guitar, sang and strummed the guitar, holding of a darkness from the lake while Dipper battled the clone of him.

Lastly, a large glowing eye was above him, and the words "You are a Seer" were repeated to him. He wasn't alone. Mabel was by his side, a glowing hand above her. A girl with blue hair had a button over her head, whilst the boy beside her had a ghost sheet above him. On his other side, a boy with strange hair had a symbol of a UFO above him. A girl was next to him wearing grey vest and black skirt had a symbol he didn't recognize above her and opposite of him a boy with two scimitars had nine rings, each within the lasts one above him. They were arrayed around a table with the symbol on Stan's old fez stamped into it. Behind each of them a group of people stood behind them, a group who had a similar symbol above their heads. Stan was behind him, the symbol of the eye above him.

Dipper woke up with a gasp. The last part had to be something involving his powers. Mabel's had come into existence much earlier than his, but this may be his power. He looked around the cave and saw that dawn had already come. He knew the basic direction that Bright Falls. He looked at Pacifica, who had stayed awake, and got her up. "Time to leave."

"Where are we going"

"To Bright Falls." To where the answers were


End file.
